


Let Me Be The One To Relieve It

by Pluppelina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, lydia is fabulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin might be as close to invincible as a human being can ever get, but sadly, even she falls ill sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be The One To Relieve It

There were a lot of things Lydia could do. Personally, she believed there were more things she could do than things she couldn't. Learning Archaic Latin fluently, passing her driver's license tests with flying colors on the first try and snagging the boy she had always wanted did give one a certain sense of accomplishment as well as a wonderful ego boost.

Still, every once in a while, something that Lydia couldn't control happened to her. As with the werewolf debacle, she never let it get the best of her, and hid it as well as she could, so it was ever so rare for anything to affect her in any way. 

One of the few things that do manage to topple her, though, is being sick - really, properly sick. If it's only a bit of a sore throat and a cough, she puts her make up on and pretends that nothing's wrong. There are however a few things not even Lydia Martin can master, and a temperature of 105 is one of them.

Those are the days that find her curled up in bed, too sick to even want to read a book. This time around, though, they aren't the only thing to find her there. She's confused when she wakes up to find Jackson sitting by her bedside, but when she tries to sit up he gestures for her to lie back down. "Your mom let me in," he says, and she nods. Of course she did.

There's a moment of silence before Jackson asks her, almost shyly, "Can I lie down with you?" 

Lydia finds herself nodding even as she protests, saying, "But what if I get you sick?" Jackson only makes a dismissive gesture, as though he couldn't care less about the germs in her bed, and a moment later they're curled up together comfortably.

"Tell me if you need anything," Jackson says, but Lydia, in her feverish state, can't think of anything else she could possibly need. She's already got Jackson back, after all.


End file.
